


How To Quiet Him

by WhenYouRunOutOfContentSoHaveToMakeSome



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gag, Handcuffs, Some Fluff, Sub!Jake, dom!Amy, loose plot, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenYouRunOutOfContentSoHaveToMakeSome/pseuds/WhenYouRunOutOfContentSoHaveToMakeSome
Summary: "I'm done listening to you talk rubbish Peralta. It's time you put that mouth to better use. Go to my room. Undress and lie on the bed. Now. And that's an order Peralta."Tags will be added as more chapters are uploaded.





	1. Chapter 1

> "That's it! I'm done with you!" Huffed Amy as she hung her coat up on the wall. 

"Name of your sextape!" Laughed Jake, closing the door to Amy's apartment behind him. 

They'd finally wrapped up a month long case and Jake had been so excited that he hadn't stopped talking all day. Even as they were leaving the celebration drinks she could hear him talking a mile-a-minute, mainly bragging about the details that he'd picked up on before her. She was really losing what little patience she had for him very quickly. Although she'd never admit it, Amy usually adored Jakes endless chit-chat and their silly little conversations, but today all she wanted to do was shut him up. The fact that she was extremely horny didn't help either.

"I'm serious Peralta." Said Amy in a low and dangerous tone as stalked over to Jake. He had been startled by her change in tone, too occupied with the case to have noticed how frustrated she was before now, and backed away in surprise. Amy kept advancing towards her boyfriend until he backed into a wall, allowing her to lean in and whisper with her mouth ghosting over his neck, sending shivers down the taller mans spine.

"I'm done listening to you talk rubbish Peralta. It's time you put that mouth to better use. Go to my room. Undress and lie on the bed. Now. And that's an order Peralta."

As Amy turned to go into the bathroom and prepare herself Jake let out a shaky breath he hadn't realised he was holding in. Before his mind could properly process what was happening he found himself walking into his lovers room and beginning to unbutton his shirt. This routine, of Amy giving orders and him following them, was not unusual. The truth was that he craved approval from authority figures and Amy longed to be in charge. They were perfect for each other.

He finished folding his clothes (Amy had found that kinky punishment was an effective way of teaching him to be neater around the house. And despite how much he loved it after his fifth punishment he decided it would be best to just tidy up after himself) and lied down on the bed, arms above his head and legs slightly spread, just like Amy had taught him.

"Hmm so at least some of the stuff I've taught you has remained in your head," mused Amy, entering the room and looking over at Jakes neatly folded clothes.

"Actually half the stuff you say doesn't enter my head at all! So ha, jokes on you Santiago!" Replied Jake in the inappropriately smug voice he always uses when he's proudly announcing something he shouldn't actually be proud of.

Amy took a moment to glare at Jake, not pleased that he'd broken so many rules in one sentence. She decided to punish him by having him list the rules he's broke while she got out the toys they'd be using that night.

"One: when engaging in sexual activity I must always refer to you as madam, ma'am, mistress or queen. Two: I must not speak unless given permission to. Three: any breaking of the rules will lead to a punishment of your choosing. My apologies, Mistress." Repeating the rules reminded Jake of the beginning of his and Amy's relationship when this aspect of their lives was still new. At first he had laughed at Amy when he saw the meticulously recoded notes and rules about sex that she'd written down but then it dawned on him - this is Amy Santiago, of course she's got rules for kinky sex. What he hadn't realised was how much he'd be into it.

Jake finished talking just as Amy finished cuffing his hands to the bed frame. She then kissed him, long and slow, before truly becoming the dominant they both loved.

"Open your mouth." She commanded. Before Jake had a chance to express his confusion she shoved a ball gag into his mouth and fixed the strap around the back of his head. "I'm tired of hearing you," she explained. "You're here to please me and only me. You're mine."

Jake moaned through the gag. Being used and controlled by Amy turned him on in a way he'd never experienced before, just her low, commanding voice was enough to get him rock hard.

"First though, what's your safe sign?" Questioned Amy, who needed to know that Jake would still be able to communicate his discomfort even with his hands tied and mouth gagged, just in case something went wrong.

Jake went completely ridged and held up only his pinky finger and thumb on both hands.

"Good boy," praised Amy. Jake shivered even as he felt a warm blush spread across his face. He couldn't help it - he had a serious praise kink.

Amy watched Jake for a moment, assessing that he was ready to start, before slowly kissing her way down his neck. "I've been wanting this all day, the chance to finally silence you, to take you apart, to have you completely at my mercy."

Jake groaned. He was rock hard and leaking but he knew he wouldn't be getting any release any time soon.

"You look so beautiful like this: all tied up and flustered." Continued Amy, now sucking dark purple hickeys onto his neck and shoulders. Slowly she moved down his chest to his nipples, making eye contact with him before sucking on his left nipple, hard. Jake gasped and involuntarily bucked upwards, tugging on his restraints in a way he knew would leave marks. Amy kept this up for a few minuets, sucking and occasionally biting on one nipple while playing with the other between her thumb and forefinger, only pausing to switch sides. Her other hand slowly slipped down towards Jake penis as she did this, teasing him by stroking everywhere except where he was desperate to be touched.

Jake panted and moaned and tried not to squirm that much. He knew Amy would prefer it if he stayed still but she was moving torturously slowly and with his hands cuffed to the headboard he had no way of speeding this up.

Slowly Amy kissed, sucked, and licked her way down to Jakes hip bones. She traced each scar across his torso with her tongue, admiring his bravery and commitment to the job as she did so. She loved his physique - not too muscled but toned enough to have faint abs. She loved his faint scars, how they each told stories of his beloved police work. She loved his smooth, soft skin and the way it bruised so easily and beautifully under her mouth. Once she had ensured that Peralta's hip bones were throughly lined with love bites and kisses Amy moved to hover over his stiffly erect cock. She breathed a gentle breath of warm air over him and watched as he squirmed and bucked, desperate for friction.

She chuckled lightly, she loved how much he tried to stay still, tried to be good for her. "You're doing so well Jakey. You're being so good for me." The praise ripped a desperate moan from Jake. His eyes were open but unfocused. It was all he could do to process Amy's lips against his body, her warm breath against his skin, how close she was to giving what he needed. Every time they did this he was certain that he had never been harder in his life.

Amy took her time leaving dark bruises up each of Jakes thighs, teasing him and enjoying and moans and gasps that slipped past the gag. Eventually she'd had enough. She'd been desperate for him for hours and as fun as teasing him was she'd had enough. Quickly she grabbed a condom and unrolled it down over his beautiful cock.

She sat down and moved so she was positioned over his groin and slowly stroked and lifted him until he was perfectly positioned for her to slide herself down onto him. The noises coming from her boyfriend were more than enough to convince her to move. Rotating her hips and slowly moving herself up and down she began to ramble, over come with pleasure.

"God I love you. You're so beautiful. So good. So good for me. And with that lovely gag the only noises I have to hear from you are those delicious moans. Has anyone ever told you how like a pornstar you sound when you're being taken apart like this? No. Of course they haven't. Because I'm the only one who can do this to you. The only one who can tie you down and shut you up. The only one who can undo you like this. You're mine."

At this stage Jake couldn't even articulate a proper moan. He was so overwhelmed that his eyes began to water and he stopped trying to stay still. His hips thrusted up into Amy erratically of their own accord. Her dirty talk dissolved into moans and breathless cursing. Each of there pleasure filled noises combining into a symphony of moans and barely- understandable words until eventually Amy spoke again.

"Jake. Jake," she moaned. "Peerrralta. Mmmm. Jake." Jake managed to open his eyes and look up at his beautiful girlfriend. Her smooth dark skin curved wonderfully upwards, her breasts bounced up and down while her fingers dug into his hips. He knew they'd leave marks and that thought had him shaking with desire. His eyes locked with hers and he managed to bring his attention to the current moment in time to hear Amy ordering him to cum. Ordering him to get the release he'd so desperately been craving. Ordering him to cum just as she did. He could feel her tightening and could feel her cum dripping over him. It was all too much and before he knew it he to was cumming. The orgasm had him seeing stars. By the time he came round Amy had removed the condom and gag from him and was undoing the handcuffs.

Jake groaned as he slowly moved his sore arms back down to his sides. He's not as young as he used to be and he knew his shoulders would hurt for days. That's okay though, maybe he'd be able to convince Amy to take a 'relaxing' bath with him later on.

"Hey, Pineapples, you alright?" Asked Amy softly as she wiped Jake and herself down with a wet towel.

Jake chuckled gently. No matter how rough his Mistress was in bed, she was still his Amy.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I'm real good." He replied with his head turned slightly away from her. He still wasn't completely comfortable with how gentle and caring she was after each scene, he just didn't do emotions.

Once Amy was sure they were both clean enough she lied down next to him and pulled him into her. They slept well that night - entangled with each other and full of love for one another.


	2. Safety In Her Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakes shaken up by a recent case. Amy finds a way to help him relieve some of his stress. (use of subspace as emotional comfort)
> 
> P.S. I live in the uk so I haven’t seen season 5 yet. Please please don’t spoil it for me. Thanks :)

Jake tapped his pen against the desk, impatiently waiting to speak to Captain Holt. As he waited he let his mind wander over his most recent case - a kidnapping that escalated to an attempted murder. If he hadn’t got there when he did... Jake shuddered at the thought. As an unconscious response to being deep in thought he began to jiggle his leg as well as tapping his pen much more aggressively. 

 

Amy was finishing up the last of her paper work when she became distracted by Jake, who was making a ridiculous amount of noise by tapping both his pen and his foot. She was about to tell him off and to be quiet as other people were still trying to get work done, when she realized he was showing some serious signs of discomfort and stress. She took a moment to simply observe his behavior. His brow was furrowed in a way that told her he was deep in difficult thought. He was chewing his lip. Not the sexy bite he did when he was tired on but an anxious chewing, evidence of his distress. The tension in his jaw informed Amy that he was annoyed by his thoughts. Amy moved her eyes downwards, down to his where his hoodie rested on his tightly held shoulders. He was angry. She continued to observe him, knowing that he was likely going over the fine details of his last case, and realized that if left to his own devices, he would not deal with all of this well.

 

She was pulled suddenly from her thoughts by Jake springing to his feet and walking purposefully into Holt's office. As she watched him go she knew what she had to do. She was going to help her boyfriend let go in the most effective way she knew.

 

/////////////////

 

Amy shut the door behind them as they entered the apartment they shared. She watched Jake shrug of his jacket and stand perfectly still, staring at the jacket draped messily over the chair. Under other circumstances she'd say something but she knew that he didn't need that. She took a deep breath, steeled her mind, and walked over to him. Amy moved slowly so not to startle him. She stood behind him and placed her hand on Jake's right shoulder, gently she moved her over hand around the left hand-side of his waist. Amy took her time, running her hands up and down her boyfriend in order to let him know what her plans were.

 

After a long couple of moments Jake began to release the tension in his shoulders, relaxing into the touch of the woman he knew would always care for him. Sure she'd punish him when he deserved it, she'd tease him within an inch of his life, but he knew that no matter what they did in the bedroom (or kitchen, or hallway, or living room) she'd always be his Amy. Amy who worried too much, Amy who obsessively organised everything, Amy who'd never let harm come to him - not if she had anything to do with it.

 

He was pulled from his thoughts by Amy gently turning him to face her. She unbuttoned his top button before stopping and looking up into his eyes. They had been doing this long enough to understand that she was silently giving him a chance to say no. He looked back into the eyes of his girlfriend and made no move to stop her, in fact he lent down and gently kissed her. The moment of understanding between the two of them filled them both with a sense of warmth that only comes with pure love and trust.

 

The moment pasted and Amy got back to the task of making sure the only thing her lover can focus on is her and her alone. She worked down his shirt, once she finished unbuttoning it she slipped it of him and folded it before placing it on the counter. He kept his hands by his side, he knew better than to move without permission. Slipping his belt from his jeans she took a second to smirk up at him. The aim of this scene may be to help him but hell if she wasn't going to have a bit of fun with it. She placed his belt over her shoulder and and let him decide what that meant as she slipped his jeans down to his ankles.

 

"Step out of your jeans." Short and sharp- that's the key to easy to follow commands and she knew that's what he needed right now. He quickly followed her command.

 

"Good boy." His face lit up at her simple praise. "Turn and silently walk into the bedroom. Lie down on your front, hands above your head."

 

Jake did his best to follow Amy's orders as quickly as possible. He tried to focus on making her proud of him. Which was silly, Amy thought, because she’s always proud of him.

 

She picked up his jeans, folded them, and placed them over his shirt. Normally she'd expect him to do that himself but tonight was different. She took of her heels, picked up spare handcuffs and followed Jake to their room. She was pleased to see that he'd followed her exact instructions, even leaving his boxers on despite how much he hated having to do that. She wasted no time in handcuffing him to the head board before stopping to admire him. There was so much she loved about his body - his slight tummy, his toned legs, his scruffy hair. But as she was appreciating his deep eyes she noticed his brow was once again furrowed and stress lines had reappeared on his forehead. He was deep in thought, most likely about that case. This wasn't okay, she was supposed to be taking his mind of things.

 

Amy folded the belt and placed it down on the bedside table beside a condom and some pink, strawberry flavored lube (what can she say, she likes strawberries). She decided to be bold and swing one leg over Jake's midriff, straddling him and squeezing lightly. This brought his attention back to her but she could see he was still tense. Not to worry, they had all night after all. 

 

“Jake, look at me,” her tone was gentle but the words were still an order, he knew that. “I love you.”

 

There was simple silence next. An understanding of all they felt for each other, of what this night was about, of everything. Amy lent down and gently kissed her lover. “You just have to follow my orders baby.”

 

Jake gulped. He loved this. He loved her. He wanted to be good. But he couldn’t get everything he’d seen out of his head. 

 

As Amy moved herself of him to stand beside the bed she gave more firm but soft-spoken orders: “bend your knees. Ass in the air. You may rest you head on you arms.”

 

Jake quickly obliged, only pausing momentarily to shuffle up towards the pillows in order to release some of the pressure on his wrists. 

 

The sounds of Amy picking up the belt mixed with the combined noise of their breathing. 

 

“Today at work you were very annoying. You made unnecessary noise and seemed to compleatly disregard the idea that any of your coworkers may want to actually focus on their jobs.” Although Jakes cock twitched at excitment at the prospect of what would come next, it was clear that he was still caught up in his thoughts. “Your childish and selfish behaviour can not go unpunished. I will beat you with my belt until I believe you have learnt your lesson. Is that clear?” 

 

“Yes Ma’am.” Came Jake's quiet reply. 

 

They both knew that Amy had no real grounds on which to punish him but she couldn’t beat him for nothing yet she needed to break him down as thoroughly as possible before she could build him back up. Anyway, this wasn't about correcting behavior, it was far deeper than that.

 

Amy assessed Jake. Satisfied that he was properly positioned, she aligned the belt and brought it down on the center of Jake's arse. It was by no means a soft hit but still far from full-force. Jake grunted and adjusted himself to be able to take the next hits better. Again and again Amy brought the belt down, occasionally on the meatier bits of her lover but also on his lower back and upper thighs. He'd feel this for days. The hits kept reigning down to the beautiful sounds of Jake's grunts and gasps until Amy had to begin layering new hits over previous marks. Jake's butt was a delicious shade of deep pink already but the blows didn't stop. The gasps turned to whimpers that turned to cries that became ragged and broken. Amy's breathing was more than audible and it would've been clear to any onlooker how physically challenging the activity was for both of them but also how much they needed it. Despite his cries, his tears, Jake was hard. Amy would never let herself go as much as she did in these scenes and she the wetness between her legs was a good indicator of how hot this was for her.

 

Once Jake's backside was deep red, almost purple, Amy stopped. She placed the belt back on the bedside table and paused for breath. The room was quiet now, the silence only broken by Jake's quiet cries. Slowly Amy traced the belt lines along Jake. He flinched at first before relaxing into her touch. Jake's hard-on had relaxed a bit during the last parts of the beating but Amy's delicate fingers soon brought him right the way back up. He began groaning and pushing himself back into Amy's hands, the painful belt marks fading into pleasant heat.

 

"You're such a good boy Jake. You took your beating so well. So good for me." Amy's murmured praise caused Jake to blush and groan - what can he say? He's got a serious praise kink. "You're so handsome. If only you could properly see yourself right now, you look delicious, covered in my markings. In fact, I want to taste you." This sudden, unexpected comment caused Jake to gasp and his cock to twitch.

 

Amy uncuffed Jake's wrists and allowed him to stretch before positioning him on his back with a pillow softening the pain caused by the belt. She knelt between his spread legs and began slowly kissing her way up each leg. Every now and then she’d bite down on Jakes smooth skin or take her time sucking and licking a particular spot. By the time she reached the top of his thighs he was moaning and struggling not to buck his hips upwards.

 

“Such a good boy,” Amy continued to praise the one she loved. “Such a good boy that I think you deserve a reward. Don't you?”

 

At that Jake lost what little control he had before and began desperately begging for anything his mistress would give him. “Please please ma’am please. Please I want your mouth on me I need it please I need it I need you please. I’ve been good I’ll be good. Please my Queen I need you now. I need-“

 

Amy cut him of with a chuckle, reducing his pleas to barely held back whimpers and groans. “I know baby. I know. Since you asked so nicely. I suppose I could reward you with my mouth on your lovely cock.”

 

Jake was sUte that everyone in the building could hear the groan that the last comment ripped from him. Amy firmly placed her hands on his thighs to prevent him from bucking too wildly and slowly bent down so that Jake could feel her breath on his cock. He desperately tried to keep his eyes open to be able to look into hers but her warm breath was making it ridiculously hard to focus on even that. With a small, satisfied smile Amy licked a long stripe up the underside of Jakes penis. Happy with the noise this caused she repeated the action multiple times, until his cock was coated in her saliva. Then, when he was so gone that he had no control over the flow of pleas and expletives that came from him, she took him into her mouth. Swiftly she took him in, all the way down until her nose was against his pubic hair, before coming of him with a pop. Again she repeated this action until settling half way down him, letting her jaw go slack, and realeasing his thighs. With little control he thrusted desperately into her mouth, again and again until he felt his release draw near. But Amy knew that he was close too. Just before Jake reached his climax, Amy held him down and sat up a bit, catching her breath. Jakes eyes were wide with disbelief - he was so close!

 

When she began to kitten-lick him, he could’ve screamed. She giggled at his frustrated groan before sucking him of again. Once more she let him get with-in seconds of his realease before stopping; she lifted herself of him and as she did a trail of saliva connected them. She gave his penis one last, long lick before shuffling of the bed. Jake began to come down from his high but not enough to make sense of what his girlfriend was doing. Amy picked up a condom and the lube from the bedside table. Gently she rolled the condom over him and covered his cock in a good amount of strawberry lube. Then she pushed his legs tougher and straddled him. She looked him in the eyes and quietly asked him if she could ride him. It took Jake a moment to register what she said but as soon as he did he began begging again in earnest. Of course he was fine with the. He wanted that. He needed that. He need her.

 

Satisfied with his answer she slowly began lowering herself onto his thick cock. She had not trouble taking his entire length as her arousal had caused her to be loose and dripping wet. She paused once she was seated firmly on him. GEngle gasps and moans were the only sound to be heard in that moment. That was until she began mowing herself up and down. Jake yelled out in ecstasy. He would never understand how her pussy could possibly feel this good. He shouted her name over and over as she began roatating her hips and losing herself in her own pleasure. Soon Amy’s shouts of her lovers name mixed with his and neither could form any proper thoughts. All they could think about was their desire for each other. How good the other felt. How close they were.

 

Wit’s a final scream of his girlfriends name Jake came. Quickly followed by Amy shouting his name. They took a few moments just to breathe. Then Amy carefully lifted herself of Jakes cock, removed the condom, tied it up, and through it into the bin. She kissed his forehead told him to relax, she’d clean them both up. Amy fetched a wet clots and wipes away any trace of their activity (except of course for the bruises, they’d stay for quite a while.). Gently she encourage a sleep Jake to lie on his side and began to rub some soothing lotion onto his butt. She didn’t want him in too much pain tomorrow.

 

Jake began to fall asleep to the feel of Amys gentle hands and her loving praise and, as he did, he realised that he hadn’t thought about that case in hours. Now that he did think about it, it didn’t worry him as knew everything would be okay - just as long as he had his queen by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this! Sorry I’ve not uploaded in ages, I’ve been really busy with college. This gets way more lovey-dovey than I intended - oops! The next chapter will be care-free, kinky sex similar to the first chapter. Hopefully it wont take me so long to upload next time =D
> 
> P.S. I live in the uk so I haven’t seen season 5 yet. Please please don’t spoil it for me. Thanks :)


End file.
